


Candy.

by Summertime_Poet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :), Candy, Carnival, Gabriel is a big dork, I just had to inclued my two dorks Cas and Dean as well, I'm actually quite happy about how this turned out, Lollipops, M/M, and - of course -, and of course he enjoys the carnival parade and all the candy the most, carnival parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loves the annual carnival parade. Almost as much as he loves his candy.<br/>One day, around the end of the parade, he sees this tall kid standing on the sidewalk and- how the heck do you gain someone's attention when you're on top of a moving wagon but they're not looking into your direction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy.

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot I wrote some months ago, based on a carnival themed AU drawing of mine over on dA (http://murderous-coffeebean.deviantart.com/art/Time-to-have-fun-438180195 ) . Gabriel is a huge dork and Sammy has to... Oh well, you'll find out! c;

Gabriel looked to the side from his position on the wagon, his head lazily resting on one of his hands. With the other hand he turned one of the last lollipops he had been able to gather and keep for himself around inside his mouth. He had enjoyed this day incredibly much, it really was a shame that there weren't parades like this one every day of the year. Life would be _so_ much better.

He shortly closed his eyes, after a long time paying attention to the now luckily fading music coming through the speakers at the end of their wagon, and the ones of the wagon in front of them, and the one behind them... He didn't like some of the music they were playing all over again each and every year, but he got used to blending it out as much as possible and to only concentrate on what really counted.

Candy. Throwing it over the edge of the wagon, into the middle of the crowd, seeing the joy in the children's eyes, that spark that he always had in his eyes when he was as old as them, as well, making people beg for some candy, just smiling widely at them, joking around... Though, yeah, they were actually supposed to be one of the more... serious groups of the parade. Though- what about carnival was seriously serious? And if he just enjoyed being their group’s wisecracker... Well, nobody had ever complained.

And so Gabriel went on doing what he loved, spending time on helping planning the annual event all over the year, ever since he decided he wanted actively participate in the parade one day when he was a little kid.

He opened his eyes again, just to glimpse a few parents with younger children and some more people who probably didn't like standing in a crowd for hours. Some of them were waving up to them and when Gabriel noticed none of the others had reacted yet, he grabbed some of the candy that was left after the past three hours and threw it towards them. They laughed and smiled at him before picking it up and he threw one of his hoarded lollipops into a little girl’s open bag. She gave him a heart-warming smile and Gabriel smiled back, waving her goodbye.

They had almost reached the end of the tour and were only a few minutes from the place where they all would get off the wagon when Gabriel noticed him. A boy, about his age (however, opposite to Gabriel, quite a bit taller) or one or two years younger, twenty maybe, standing alone on the confetti-covered pavement. He seemed to be a bit... uninterested, but maybe he was just tired. Gabriel guessed he either was one of those people who didn't like events like this so much (but, seriously, how could you really _not_ like carnival?!) or he was waiting for someone...

Gabriel was still pondering what this boy might be doing there on his own when the guy looked up to their wagon. Their gazes met for a second and, in some weird way, Gabriel felt caught. He turned his head to the side a bit, pretending to look somewhere else, but finding nothing to fix his gaze on. And the boy being quite an interesting individual after a day full of masked people and people who would, no matter how hard they would try, need an eternity to wash the colorful make-up off their faces, was something worth to look at. So he glanced back at him.

The boy was still looking over to them, but now more at their wagon in general. Gabriel felt like he wasn't acting on his own and only heard a silent "Oh lord, what am I even doing?" in his head, when he took one of the four lollipops he had left and threw it over to him. ... At him. Directly, perfectly- AT him. The boy flinched and turned around and Gabriel's cheeks flushed from embarrassment. He began, his own lollipop still in his mouth, to stutter something that was impossible for the other boy to hear, but was clearly noticeable as excuse. The boy in a neat checkered shirt just stared at him for a second, but then his facial expression seemed to relax and he started laughing. Laughing so hard at some point that Gabriel, now standing at the back of the wagon to still see him, started to seriously worry for his health. 

Gabriel pensively turned around again and walked over to his former spot. He felt weird about this guy.  
In a good way. 

_/Candy./_

When the others had gotten out of the wagon already, Gabriel jumped off it as the last one, his red uniform a bit unsuitable for this, but he didn't mind. He never had, in fact. (Which led to his uniform ripping two years ago, and oh, the other guys laughed back then. But not half as loud as Gabriel, who then remembered he was going to be the one to pay for someone to fix it and had tears in his eyes. Yet, this didn’t stop him from jumping off the wagon the following year and now, again.) 

He walked over to their chairman, shook his hand exaggeratedly and, grinning, took off his hat, bowing down to gesture a goodbye. He saluted the other men and walked away in a pace that was not slow, but steady. He usually stayed longer, joining his and other groups' chatter about how well the tour had went and how much fun they had had, sometimes even drinking a beer when offered one by the 'walking barmen' of the tour, as he called them.  
This time, however, another thing was of major importance to him. Finding that boy and excusing in person. And... he didn't know. He'd think of something, some way to bond with him once he found him. 

Which wasn't that hard, as it turned out. Tall checkered-shirt guy was still standing where he had been by the time their wagon had passed him and looked just as uninterested as he did before Gabriel threw his lollipop at him.  
... The lollipop that he was currently illegally disinterestedly licking and putting into his mouth. Gabriel felt himself flush and was helpless against it. 

"Hey! You! Checkered-shirt guy! Yeah, you with my lollipop!" Gabriel shouted. He noticed a second too late that he actually called the lollipop his own, the second the boy turned around and took the lollipop out of his mouth again. His face expressed a surprised _"You!"_ , but instead of saying anything, shouting at him angrily or alike, he asked him: "You want to have it back?" and walked towards him, as though he really suggested giving it back. Gabriel swore he was close to fainting by then. 

_/Candy./_

Sam grinned widely. That short guy seemed to be pretty fond of his candy, _huh_? "Here you go!" He stretched out his arm, which the other guy, regarding his utterly confused facial expression, had not expected at all and made him hold up his hands, signaling him to keep it instead. "Don't wanna have it then?" Sam asked. The guy - either a boy or a young man, he wasn't so sure due to the other man's height - wearing that fancy red parade uniform seemed to have caught himself again and now took a step forward, holding out his hand somewhat way too serious, making it adorable again.

"Gabriel. Expert for all kinds of candy. Of course I fancy my lollipops- but this one's yours, kiddo!" He added, grinning jokingly. Sam felt a light blush creep up its way into his cheeks and giggled. "Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you, Gabriel!" 

"Gabe!!!" Oh shit, now his little brother would come and things would become even more awkward. At least that's what usually happened. A thumb and two different male persons cursing suggested that his brother was there. 

_/Candy./_

"...Cassie..." Gabriel turned around where now groans were to be heard and mentally added another line on his mental tally list of the number of people his little brother already run into when too preoccupied in thoughts. Number three this month.

Before he could bend down to take Castiel's arm to heave him to his feet, a chuckle made him stop in his movement. Sam was standing next to him, looking down at the stranger Castiel just dragged to the ground with him. "Oh Dean, I didn't know you'd so quickly fall for someone!" He obviously meant it jokingly, but the other boy, Dean, who had looked at Gabriel's brother with widened pupils for some moments, quickly glanced up and gave Sam a scowl, blushing slightly.  
"Shut up, Sammy!" 

While helping his brother back on his feet and watching Sam doing the same with the stranger out of the corner of his eye he pondered what Sam and this Dean guy's relation might be. They seemed to know each other quite well from what his knowledge of body language told him. Before he could be caught by some ... unreasonable jealousy, however, Sam introduced him and Castiel to Dean. "Dean Winchester, my big brother." The latter scratched his head for some seconds, looking through his eyelashes over at them and- did he really nervously lick his lips when his gaze had met Castiel's? At least Gabriel noticed how his little brother now was intensely examining the ground, both his hands deep in his trouser pockets. 

"Hi, Dean", Gabriel grinned and gave him a nod. "I'm Gabriel. And this is my little brother Castiel, who you met already." Dean gave him a slight smile before fiddling with his hands and resignedly pushing them into his pockets, as well, mirroring Castiel.  
 _Cute._

Then Gabriel's gaze was lead back, kind of automatically, to the younger Winchester brother who was just yawning and stretching in a way that made his shirt ride up and baring his belly and _damn it_ \- he so had to do something about this guy. He felt like even giving his parade hat to the person who told him what to do.

_/Candy./_

"Candy! ... I mean... Do you have any plans for later today, Sam?" Gabriel would have closed his eyes tightly if it hadn't looked too stupid, so he just nervously - yes, he, Gabriel, the guy who usually did what he wanted, was hella nervous at that moment - looked at Sam, Sam's hands, Sam's face, waiting for a reaction.

When he didn’t get an answer after five seconds, Gabriel stuttered, cursing himself for not being able to talk properly: "I- There's a new movie out since some days! Something with 'Loki' and-"  
"You gotta mean 'Thor', don't ya?" Sam was smiling. Genuinely smiling. Wait- was he seriously interested now? Gabriel barely dared to hope so. "Y-Yeah, I think that's what it's called." Sam nodded. "I've wanted to watch it for days already! ... How about this evening? I think there's a cinema nearby where we could watch it." 

Gabriel felt as though now he could die in peace. Only that if he did now, he wouldn't be able to go to the cinema with Sam. A slight cough from Dean was followed by an affronted "Ouch!" and Gabriel saw the older Winchester brother winking at Sam.  
What was this day even- "Gabe, as we're late for Uncle Chuck's party already- could we please have a drink somewhere? My throat is sore and I'm exhausted from watching the Charlie and Kevin all day." Castiel felt Dean shooting him a glance and explained: "The two of them are our neighbors' adopted children. They might be the sweetest little children of the entire street, but taking care of two ten-year olds for hours is fatiguing." He shyly smiled and Dean nodded understandingly. "Well, how about all of us having something to drink together then?"

_/Candy./_

There was a café in a side street only some minutes away and Gabriel didn't have to try hard to make it tempting for them to go there. "And the ice cream they have there- it's like heaven, only sweeter, and eating it is like-" "Gabe, it's okay, I think you got your point across", Castiel, who knew to what kind of utterances his brother's enthusiasm for food could lead to, interrupted him. "Let's go then!"

_/Candy./_

“How come you and Sam met, by the way?” Dean asked curiously, hands still in his pockets.  
“Well, that’s a... weird story...” “He threw a lollipop at me”, Sam stated bluntly, smirking almost cheekily at Gabriel for a second. “Gabriel, you did _what_?” Castiel asked, although not bewildered because he knew his brother too well. “Yeah, what should one do? I can’t imitate you and just run into guys when they seem interesting!”, Gabriel added in a lower voice. Castiel blushed deeply and Dean, who didn’t hear the last sentence, watched how Castiel continued walking a bit faster.

_/Candy./_

The group of four had a look at the menu and gave up their order when a brunette waitress approached their table. It was quite warm for the end of winter, so they chose to sit outside the café.

“This young fella will have some strawberry and vanilla ice cream, one scoop of the first, two of the latter, please, and I’d like to order the same.” Gabriel said nonchalantly, making a decision for Sam who hadn’t been able to choose from the carte yet. The waitress nodded and took his order down on her notepad. The younger Winchester brother looked at Gabriel, a bit surprised, but the other man just told him: “You won’t regret it, I promise! As I might have mentioned already the vanilla ice cream tastes _heavenly_ at this place.” Sam seemed to be convinced – after all it was a candy expert telling him so, so there was no doubt he had his reasons why he used words like ‘heavenly’ to describe the desert – and gave him a smile. “I guess I’ll just give it a try then, huh?” Gabriel was close to replying “Hells yes, of course you will!” and lightly nudge him with him with his elbow, but then again he sat at the opposite side of the table next to his nineteen year old brother and... had they really only met today? He felt as though he knew Sam for much longer already... So he just smiled back and prayed he’d get to know the other man better over a long time yet to follow.

“I’ll take a latte macchiato, if that’s no problem”, Castiel continued. The waitress, her name tag saying “Jody” nodded and took that down on her note pad, as well. “And what can I bring you?”, Jody addressed Dean, who was sitting opposite to Castiel and staring at the table cloth at the very moment. “Huh? Uh!” Looking up at Jody the older Winchester apparently tried sorting his thoughts and then, a smile quickly hiding his startled state, replied: “I’ll take a piece of pie. Any specialty of the house you would recommend me?” Jody didn’t take a second to answer “We get a lot of good feedback for our apple pie. But we also keep other pies in the display counter that you could choose from otherwise.” Dean nodded. His eyes had almost literally lightened up at the mention of apple pie. “I’ll go with the apple pie then.” Jody nodded and left them again. 

“The apple pie is a great choice, I’m almost shocked I forgot mentioning it earlier!” Gabriel said towards Dean, exaggerating a bit but secretly approving his future boyfriend’s brother’s choice. _Wait!_... Did he just call Sam his future boyfriend? ...But then again, that was something he wanted more than anything else, more than any vanilla ice cream on the world or anything else. He wondered whether Sam could read his thoughts as he felt the young man’s gaze sweetly gazing at him. 

A few minutes later that they spent in a silence that was filled both with awkwardness and uncommon comfortableness Jody returned and set down two ice cream bowls in front of Sam and Gabriel, the cold latte macchiato in front of Castiel and a plate with a huge slice of apple pie in front of Dean, who quickly licked his lips expectantly at the sight of his order. While Castiel took a quite through the drinking straw Jody had put down next to his glass, Sam looked up at the waitress. “Could we please get another spoon, please?”, he asked politely. “Oh! Oh my, of course!” Jody blushed. “I’m sorry, I will bring you one in a minute!” She left and Gabriel, who had already eaten a few spoons of his ice cream already, just stretched out his arm. He was offering the other man a spoon full of vanilla and strawberry ice cream.  
 _Please don’t let this end too awkward now..._  
But Sam only blinked away the moment of shock and, grinning, took the tip of the spoon and its content into his mouth and swallowed with a pleased “Hmmm.” Gabriel raised his eyebrow but couldn’t hide his astonishment. He hadn’t really expected Sam to directly accept the offer and rather to laugh it off. But then again... this was Sam. And he was one amazing guy like Gabriel never thought he would have the luck to ever get to know.

Dean didn’t react to Gabriel ‘feeding’ Sam a few additional spoons full of ice cream except with a giggle at the latter having to bend over half the table before Jody returned with a second spoon and left them to themselves again and Castiel only smiled shyly at his brother once. He was genuinely happy for Gabriel, and even though he didn’t always say what he thought aloud his biggest wish was everyone he knew and cared for to be happy. And Sam made his brother happy, that was obvious, and seemed like a great guy. Castiel was happy for the two of them to have met, even though the ‘how’ was quite extraordinary- and that that way... he had also had the luck to get to know the older Winchester brother.

“It’s a nice day, huh?” He heard Dean saying, looked up and noticed surprised that second, just as the two others did, that Dean was talking to him. “Yes, it is, indeed. It has been a while since I had the pleasure to enjoy some free time with Gabriel and... friends.” Dean chuckled. “Of course we are friends! It doesn’t matter we only met today, you two are some hella awesome guys to hang out with!” Dean didn’t seem too sure whether he had chosen the right words, but was glad to hear Gabriel reply: “Yeah, so are you two!” Castiel smiled at Dean, as well, and the man with the light brown hair ran his hands through his hair, hoping to hide his ridiculous blush behind his arm.  
But it was still there moments later and Castiel tried to decide on what to do, not coming up with a good way to approach the other man, mainly because he slowly became tired after a long day, and chose to appreciate it. 

"This vanilla ice cream is just so forbiddingly good, I-" "Gabriel!" Castiel looked slightly stressed out and exhausted after twenty minutes of Gabriel praising his desert ceaselessly. Sam pressed a hand over his mouth but chuckled nonetheless, his brother grinned amusedly, though sorry for the younger Novak brother, as well.

So, a cold latte macchiato for Castiel, some pie for Dean and the strawberry and vanilla ice cream for Sam and Gabriel later, the latter glanced at the church clock he could easily make out from the place where they were sitting outside the café- it was quite late already. Another twenty minutes had passed already, and another...  
"Crap!", slipped out of his mouth when he quickly contemplated exchanging his uniform for a more comfortable hoodie but had to notice that he might not be back in time for the movie. Three pairs of eyes were on him, but he only shook his head. "It's nothing. ... I hope you don't mind me going to the movies with you like that." He pointed at himself and was surprised to hear Sam say: "Why would I mind going to the movies with a good-looking guy in a neat uniform?" He paused and the way he spoke and looked at Gabriel made him wanna die once again because- Sam meant it. "Besides, it's carnival. Why shouldn't we just do whatever we want to and enjoy ourselves?"

Dean bit himself on his tongue, suppressing a comment about Sam's wording as he had noticed how Castiel had started looking sleepier and sleepier as time had passed. 

They waited for the waiter to bring them their bill, paid and slowly stood up. The late afternoon sun was low and colored the sky in bright warm tones. It had gotten colder over the past few hours and a light breeze made Castiel shiver. Dean's eyebrows furrowed worriedly and took off his jacket in order to place it around the younger Novak brother's shoulders. 

"Come, I'll walk you home." "...But... I live at the other side of the city?" The dark-haired boy sounded as though he was half asleep already. Dean shook his head. "If Gabe and Sam are going to the movies now, you'll be all on your own. And honestly, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you because I let you go home on your own, looking like a walking dead." "Haha, thanks!", came the weak reply, but Dean noticed a small smile creep up its way on the shorter boy's face. "Come on, let's go then." He nodded goodbye to Sam and the older Novak brother and followed Castiel down the street. At the corner he moved closer and carefully put his arm around him, feeling some strange mix of heat and happiness making him want to explode.

At the other side of the street, Gabriel had by then rediscovered his usual guts and invaded Sam's personal space to the maximum, at some point lazily resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder. And Sam, first unsure about how to react, then starting to realize that he could get used to this, that the smaller guy felt as though he belonged right there, put his arm around Gabriel.

In the meanwhile, unknowing that he saw the two of them, Dean and Castiel walked past Chuck's property, the man sitting on a bench on his veranda, enjoying the colorful sunset after first his nephews and later also his best, even if slightly creepy, friend, Becky, had left.  
He watched them walking down the street for some moments and smiled to himself. He was lucky that Castiel finally found someone, so he didn't hold it against Castiel that he hadn't appeared to the party.  
... These two looked just too sweet together... 

"Gabe, I thought you wanted to get some popcorn?"  
"There might be few situations when I neglect popcorn, but you know what's much better than candy and alike?"  
"Hmm? - Hmmmmm!"

_/THE CANDY./_

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my dA ( http://murderous-coffeebean.deviantart.com/art/Candy-471819270 ), tho I keep most of my stuff kinda locked over there [Edit (27/02/2015): unlocked in on dA ^^]... Just like I do over here... ^^'  
> As about the reoccurring "/Candy./" - I tried playing with a some stylistic device here ^^  
> If you have any feedback or anything else you'd like to comment on for me- just go ahead, I really appreciate it! <3


End file.
